Temperature
by Ran Nuankai
Summary: This is a song fic Parody. Christie asks Eddy 'What can he do for her'. His response is definitely not what she expected. Feedbacks appreciated. COMPLETE


_A/N 1- Eddy's response to the question comes with singing and dancing. Lol The song is 'Temperature' by Sean Paul._

_A/N 2- Namco owns all characters._

Note: All words in italics are the narration. All words in bold italics are the lyrics.

_We come into the living room of the couple Christie and Eddy. Eddy is watching TV, when Christie walks in shuffling a few pages. This catches Eddy's attention. _

"So, Eddy, our wedding is tomorrow. You wrote your vows down?" Eddy nods his head with a very serious expression that matches Christie's. "Good, I wrote mine down too." There is only a seconds pause, before Eddy's eyebrow raises.

"Babe, aren't supposed to be with Xiaoyu today? She mentioned something about a bachelorette party." Christie's eyes grow big.

"You weren't supposed to know about that. I can't believe you know. Goodness." While Christie gets that faraway look symbolizing her thinking, Eddy answers her silent question.

"Xiaoyu has a big mouth. What can I say?" He shrugs his shoulders. And proceeds to watch TV. "Besides, everyone knows about the bachelor and bachelorette parties."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to have one. The only half naked guy I need to see is you." Her eyes speak more truth than her words could ever say. This is why he loves her.

"Come here." Christie walks over and kisses him. He holds her. "You're the only one that can make me seem girlish. Making me get all sentimental and such."

Christie lifts her head from his chest. "Don't forget, you tell me how you feel too." She lays her head back down and feels his body shake.

Laughing, Eddy tells her, "Yeah, and that's our little secret."

Holding her shoulders, Eddy says, "Chris, Xiaoyu may have said she isn't gonna throw you a party, but you better believe she is. I know you're salty, just suck it up. Go with her and pretend you don't know she's still thowing it. Then enjoy yourself."

"You meand, you trust me?"

"Obviously, or I'd of had a fit by now. I've known what Xiao was gonna do for a few weeks." He shakes his head reasurring her.

"You trust me with a guy you know is gonna be Hot?"

"Yeah. I trust you."

"Trust me with a guy that'll not only be Hot, but be burning up and taking his clothes off?"

"If you keep stressing it, I won't." Christie gives a playful smile. "Now, go get dressed." He gives Christie a little grab and push towards their room. She turns back around with a smile and Eddy meets it with a wink.

_We see that Christie comes back in 30 minutes. She's changed from her black sneakers, black shorts and purple baby-t, to her pink platform thong sandals, white capris and pink one shoulder top (left shoulder out) changing her chestnut hair from the plait to a ponytail across her left shoulder. Her makeup is nice, black mascara, white eyeliner and faint pink eyeshadow over her hazel eyes, topped off with lip gloss._

"Ooo wee, you look good." Eddy stands up and kisses her. "Mmmm cotton candy flavor. My favorite."

"I know. My favorite too. Anyway..." She trails off picking up her forgotten papers and placing them on the wood table. "I wanted to do our vows..."

Eddy interrupts. "Christie, you'll be late. We can do them later."

"I know. But I wnated to just ask you one question." He thinks about it.

"'One' question?"

"'One' question, Eddy."

"Okay."

"What can you do for me? I don't mean providing money, but what you 'yourself' can do for me." Before Eddy can respond, Xiaoyu walks through the door. Christie notices that she isn't wearing her usual pink clothes, but a purple halter, khakis and thick black flip flops. She's wearing faint lavender eyeshadow, black mascara, white brown eyeliner around her dark brown eyes and lip gloss. What's more amazing is, she even traded in her two black ponytails for a bun.

"Hey all." She waves and smiles. "I know you weren't expecting me, but I decided to pick you up. Since I was already out."

"What are you two going to get at the mall?" Eddy asks with a smile that Xiaoyu misses.

"I'm not exactly sure yet...You ready to go, Christie?" She turns toward her.

"Yeah." Christie responds hesitantly, not wanting to go with her question unanswered.

"Have fun." He waves as they head out the door.

_We don't see Christie and Xiaoyu immediately, but hear Eddy._

"Yeah. I'll be there at around...7. That good? Good. 7 it is. Wait, it is on Hyde street? Okay. Bye."

We watch Eddy walk to their shared room.

_We see Xiaoyu put her phone in her purse, then speak to Christie._

"That was Miharu. She said she was sorry she couldn't make it. She's really pissed she couldn't come to your wedding. I'd be pissed too if I couldn't come and join in on my bestfiend's happiness."

"Awww. Aren't you sweet, Xiao. But you know why Miharu can't come?"

Xiao glances towards me. "No. Is it because she's pregnant?"

"No. Well, part of it. But it's because she's on bedrest."

"Why?"

" She's on bedrest.

"Have you seen her? She's huge! No wonder she can't walk!"

"That's mean, Xiao. I know you don't like her. Anyway, she's on bedrest because the came across complications during this pregnancy. She could lose the baby."

"I don't like her, but I don't want her to lose the baby." I shake my head in understanding.

I notice that we're not going to the mall. So I pretend to be shocked.

"We're not going to the mall, Xiao?"

"Nope. We're having a private get together, just you, me, Julia, Asuka, Nina and Anna."

"Anna and Nina getting along now?"

"Yeah, but we don't know how long. Don't wanna jinx either. We count it as a blessing." I shake my head at that.

We turn into a parking lot and I notice there's only two other cars. Xiao notices and answers my un asked question. "I told you it was just gonna be us." I look at her suspiciously. She puts up her hands. "Come on, Chris, no bachelorette party. Okay?" I nod.

We go in and I see exactly who she said was going to be there. Julia in her rose pink capris, white spaghetti strap top and white platform thong flip flops, rose pink eyeshadow over her hazel eyes, and trading in her two plaits for her sandy brown hair in a ponytail. She waves to me and I wave back. I turn towards the punch bowl, and there's Asuka. Wearing a khaki below the knee skirt, a black spagetti stap top and tan thick thong flip flops, her dark brown hair in a mini ponytail. She also had on light brown eyeshadow. She noticed me.

She stands infront of me. "Hey, Chris. Ready to have fun?"

"Yeah." She thinks for a second. "Too bad you didn't want a bachelorette party. It woulda been fun." She pouts.

"I didn't feel comfortable. You know with him supposed to come up to me, and give me special attention."

Asuka laughs. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm gonna go freshen up. I'll be back." She walks to the big mirror and proceeds to touch up her makeup. Turning away from her, I see Anna and Nina for the first time. Anna's wearing a yellow tube top, white platform thong sandals, beige capris, and her auburn hair in a mini ponytail. Nina's wearing a green one shoulder top (off the right shoulder), a khaki skirt, thick black flip flops and her dark blonde hair not in the ususal ponytail, but a plait. Upon closer inspection, I see that Nina's wearing green eyeshadow over her gray/blue eyes and brown eyeliner and Anna's wearing black eyeliner and tan eyeshadow over her gray/blue eyes. And I can clearly see they're not happy.

"Get the hell away from me, Anna."

"Whatever b!tch, you rode in my car. I shouldn't have been nice to you."

Xiao runs past me to break them up. I hear a noise and a voice belonging to Julia. "And now, our entertainment for tonight. A very sexy man who's gonna shake what his mama gave to him."

I hear cheers around me.

"Let's give it up for, E.G.!"

I look around me, truly not amazed that my friends knew what Xiao was up to. I turn back towards the stage and I see a mans back. It's chocolate brown. I can't see anything else. He's wearing white pants. Music comes on and I recognize it. The man turns around, but his face is still covered. All I can see is his chest. A chest that I've seen for 5 years now. And off comes the mask, confirming who it is. The dark brown hair, light brown eyes. It's Eddy!

He's singing with the instrumental version of the song. Adding his owns words here and there.

I wonder if only Julia, Xiao and Asuka knew Eddy was gonna be the dancer.

_**The gal dem Schillaci...Eddy da Gordo  
So me give it to...so me give to...so me give it to...to all girls  
Five million and forty naughty shorty...  
Baby girl...all my girls..all my girls...Eddy da Gordo sey...**_

_**Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...Oh! Oh!**_

He's singing directly to me. Not seeming the least bit embarrassed, either.

_**Make I see the gal them bruk out pon the floor from you don't want no worthless performer  
From you don't want no man wey can't turn you on gal make I see your hand them up on ya..  
Can't tan pon it long...naw eat no yam...no steam fish...nor no green banana  
But down in Brazil we give it to you hot like a sauna.. **_

_**Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...Oh! Oh!**_

He dances. Shaking his butt towards me.

_**Bumper exposed and gal you got your chest out but you no wasters cause gal you impress out...  
And if you des out a me you fi test out, Cause I got the remedy to make you de-stress out...  
Me haffi flaunt it because me God Bless out...And girl if you want it you haffi confess out...  
A no lie weh we need set speed a fi test the mattress out.. **_

_**Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...Oh! Oh!**_

Eddy dances around the stage, never taking his eyes off me.

_**Gal don't say me crazy now, this Strangelove it a no Bridgette and Flava show..  
Time fi a make baby now so stop gwaan like you a act shady yo...  
Wo man don't play me know, cause a no Fred Sanford nor Grady yo...  
My lovin' is the way to go...my lovin' is the way to go... **_

_**Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...Oh! Oh!**_

He blows a kiss and winks at me, then smacks his butt.

_**When you roll with a player like me...with a bredda like me girl there is no other  
No need to talk it right here just park it right here keep it undercover  
From me love how you fit inna you blouse and you fat inna you jeans and mi waan discover..  
Everything out you baby girl can you hear when me utter... **_

_**Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...Oh! Oh!**_

My friends are clapping and waving.

I have the best, best friends ever. I couldn't ask for more.

_**Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...Oh! Oh!**_

They whistle at Eddy and wink at me. I now know that they all were in on this together.

Eddy jumps off the stage and stands infront of me.

"You wanted to know what I could give you as myself? I can give my love unconditionally. I can be the best husband in the whole world to you. And most importantly, I'll give you completeness."

He smiles and I give him a kiss that I never knew I could.

"I feel like crying, Eddy." He wipes my tears away.

"Why?"

"Because I'm so happy." Eddy kisses me again.

"So am I, Christie. I love you, babe."

"I love you."

"Well if you love me, 'shake that thing'!" And I did for hours. Nothing is better than dancing with the love of my life. Well, except two years later giving birth to our first child, Leila.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked,**

_**nichole hahn**_


End file.
